


John Lennon and his Imagination.

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60's, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Dogs, Fetish, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Paul's birthday and John uses his very fertile imagination to think up a very fun way to give him his cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Lennon and his Imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post:http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/103100744145/please-write-graphic-mclennon-eggpreg-for-my-friend

It was something that I treasured in John. He had the mind of Da vinci or Michelangelo, able to think up anything in the world. If only he would use for good... 

It was my 24 birthday and before all the big parties and celebrations that everyone else had arranged, me and John had decided to have just a little party for 3 in my Cavendish place. It was meant to be something quite, just Him, Martha and I, but John didn't quite follow my plans.

We got home after lunch with the others and, like I always did after a difficult recording section, I took a little nap, thinking that John would join me. He did, but just till I fell asleep.

I was awaken by a strange wet feeling running down my face. Opening one of my eyes I saw John standing on top of me with an open bottle of lube having on top of me. "What the-" Turns out the wet feeling was the huge amount of lube that John had poured on me. "lube?!"

"Catch me if you can!" John shouted running off. I jumped over the old leather couch and ran off in his direction. He was faster then I remember, but fortunately Martha was on my time and managed to get in John's way, making him fall to the ground, making me fall on top of him soon after. We laughed as Martha barked in the background, our bodies pressed together, heat being shared as I laughed on his shoulder "You're a fool Lennon!"

"A fool for ya Macca." He smiled on to my cheek, before kissing it softly. "Now get off me you goon, I have a surprise for ya!"

I got off of him and he got up fixing his multicoloured shirt and black jeans. He blindfolded me and guided me to what seemed to be my bedroom and sat me down on the bed. "Stay." I responded with a bark and chuckled as he walked off. A few minutes passed and soon I felt him entering the room again, as a different, sugary scent filled the room. "Take it off" 

I took off the blindfold and my god had John just crossed the line of perversion... He was holding a cake, weirdly in front of his crotch and before I knew it his dick popped up from the tiny cake. My face heated up incredibly as my cheek turned probably extremely red. "Wanna get your candle a blow?"

To this day I don't know how John managed to say that with just an evil grin on his face and how I didn't burst out laughing! "You shaved?" Was all I was able to comment as I noticed that his dick was completely hairless.

He hummed, but my attention was still focused on his standing member, covering slightly with cheap frosting and surrounded by the small cake. I looked up with John meeting his hungry gaze as I licked my lips. His eyes so dark with desire as my hands warped around his full, juicy thighs, pulling him closer to me. I stared back at him hungrily as I brought my lips closer to his penis, letting just the head of it touch them softly. He bit his lips and I went down. I tasted the frosting as I sucked and bobbed on to his member, letting it get on my face, around my lips and even on my nose. He moaned slightly as I sped up, letting my tongue moved on his velvety skin, exploring every little place as I drove him wild. 

"Let's move this party, eh?" He said moving back away from me.

He removed the cake from around his member, settling it on the side of the bed as we pulled at each other's clothe. Every piece flying to random places as our lips battled and heat rose. Soon the cake returned when he took it and taking a bit of it in his hand he spread it all over my naked chest and face. "You're gonna ruin my beading with this little shenanigan." I chuckled. 

"We can go to Harrold's tomorrow and I'll buy you new ones, but now.." He said gripping my butt very tightly with his cake covered hand. "I wanna fuck this little butt of yours till you beg me to stop."

I arched my brow and soon his lips were on mine again. I swear they were raw by now due to John's nibbling and my neck was probably covered in bruises because he was constantly sucking, biting and licking at my frosting covered neck. Our swear mixed with the cake and frosting as we make out. Our tongues only untied when he slide down my body, again his eyes so heated with passion as he kissed down my sweetened thighs.

I watched him as he moved to my dick, letting his thin lips cover me softly, teasing the life out of me through my extremely aroused member. Only licking me, making me gasp from arousal. 

He sat up and with a strong pull of my hips he bit his lips as he spread lube on his member, watching my face for a few seconds before a little grin formed on his lips and pushing into me, he closed his eyes.

I moaned softly under my breath as I tried to relax my body, feeling him fill me. The warmth was amazing and the excitement that it brought to me never got old. I lifted my body off the dirty bed sheets and warped my arms around his neck, moving my hips up and down along with him as we gasped, slowly for the air that seemed to some how be lacking in quantity in the room. Our hips moved together in a ecstatic rhyme, speeding as our horniness grew, soon reaching a frantic pace as we moaned and gasped.

We came with two loud moans and fell back on the bed, calming our breaths as we just took the moment in.

After our breaths had slightly come back to us, we looked back at each other and I really don't know what came over the two of us, but we started to giggle like school boys as we cuddled closer.

"Hey Paulie?" John called out to me with a smile, I responded with a mindless "what?"

"We have to go to the party in less than an hour." He completed, looking at me. I looked back and grinning slightly I responded "Wanna take a quick sexy shower and than go?" 

"Catch me if you can!"

That was what a night with Lennon was like, you never knew what his imagination had in store for you, but I always knew I was gonna enjoy it.

 


End file.
